


Can we just sit here for a while?

by Luxina



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with potential happy ending, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt/Comfort, I love torturing my favs im sorry, Injury, There will be two endings so the reader can decide whether they want Pidge to die :), a lot of stuff in this is headcanons too, pidgance, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxina/pseuds/Luxina
Summary: Pidge and Lance both crash on an unknown and deserted rock planet and are accidentally left behind, Pidge is critically injured and Lance is unsure of what to do... so, they just talk. They grow closer as they recall their past, talk about their present, and discuss the future... if that future even comes for Pidge.(If you read the tags, then you know this already but I do plan to make a sad ending and a happy ending, so have fun with those when they come out at the end! Also, A lot of the info the characters share with each other is just headcanons, so take them with a grain of salt!)





	1. Chapter One

Pidge felt her stomach flipping as she flew through the air, descending into an unfamiliar planet. She could hear Lance yell out to her but was confused, why couldn't she hear the others? The descent into the planet seemed to get faster as her lion spun through the air. She felt the need to throw up and at the rate that she was going the inevitable crash would kill her. She attempted to grab at the controls but couldn't reach them, the gravity that came from the spinning was pinning her arms to her chair. She let out a panicked scream, it finally dawning on her that she no longer had any control of the situation.

Lance let out a yell as he was flung towards the same planet but was able to grab on to the controls of his lion. He came to a slow but quickly realized that the green lion he had seen get flung to the same planet had not been able to stop and instead continued a dangerous descent. He yelled out to Pidge, quickly flying after her in an attempt to at least soften the crash. He pushed forward, his lion speeding up. The rocky ground coming closer and closer, the green lion seeming just out of his reach. He pushed harder at the controls, trying to get his lion to go just a little bit faster. It was useless and soon he watched as Pidge and her lion crashed into the surface, the force of it breaking open the rocky exterior and opening up a hidden layer of the planet.

He pulled back, making his lion come to an abrupt stop to avoid also crashing, potentially hurting Pidge more than she probably was. The lion slowed but he was unable to stop it as it fell into the same hole. He redirected it into landing next to the green lion, the landing still being messy as he was jerked around when they hit the ground. He let out a curse when he realized that the rest of the paladins had accidentally left them behind. Turning on his communicator he attempted to contact Pidge.

"...Pidge? Pidge, are you there?"

He heard a familiar groan reply to him and felt a wave of relief that she was still alive. He cut the celebration short, reminding himself that she was still hurt.

"Pidge, I'm coming over to your lion, hold on."

Another groan responded to him, he took that as an okay and unbuckled his seat belt, climbing out of the chair and making his way out of his lion. He grunted as he pushed open the emergency exit, not being able to escape via the other two thanks to his lion being offline. He ran towards the green lion, coming to a stop at the giant mechanical robot. He yet again let out a grunt as he pulled open the emergency exit and climbed inside, making his way to the pilot. He walked in to find Pidge sitting off to the side of the pilot chair, clutching her side and breathing heavily. Lance quickly made his way over to her, kneeling down next to her. "Where are you hurt?"

She cringed and tried sitting up further, letting out a gasp of pain. "My side… I think some of my ribs are broken… It's hard to breathe..."

Lance quickly scanned the area, hissing at what he saw. "Oh no…"

Pidge raised an eyebrow at him. "Does that mean I was right?"

Lance looked away from the scan and looked back at her. "You broke some ribs, and if you keep moving you might make it worse… I'm no doctor, but something tells me that if you do you could start bleeding internally."

Pidge nodded and smirked. "Wow Lance, never seen you so serious before, it must be really bad then."

He ran a hand through his hair. "That's because it is… we lost connection with the castle and the other lions when we got flung here, both of our lions are out of service, and I'm scared if they don't get here soon…" He trailed off, his hands shaking slightly. "Pidge, you could die."

Pidge sighed, removing her helmet and patting the spot next to her with her hand. "Sit with me."

Lance looked at her in confusion at how well she had taken what he said, but followed her instructions and sat next to her. He jumped slightly when she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you remember when we first met?" She questioned, a slight smile coming to her lips.

"Yeah, you totally blew me off when I asked if you wanted to 'bond as a team.'" He chuckled, relaxing slightly as he recalled the memory.

"Your idea of 'bonding' was going out for pizza and picking up girls, can you really blame me?" She asked jokingly.

"Hey! I'll have you know that pizza and picking up chicks is an amazing bonding exercise! Me and Hunk used to do it all the time… I'm pretty sure he was mainly interested in the Pizza, though."

Pidge let out a weak laugh but cringed as it caused a spike in pain. She quickly moved on to avoid Lance getting worried. "You and Hunk knew each other before the Garrison?"

"Kind of… we met at this really good pizzeria, I overheard him mention that he got accepted to one of the workers, I think it was one of his family members… anyways, I figured I'd go over and get to know him considering we were gonna be future classmates… Did you have any friends before the Garrison?"

Pidge frowned, remembering her time at school before her brother and father went missing. "No… most of the kids at school just bullied me."

Lance seemed surprised at what she had said, not expecting it. "You were bullied?"

"Yeah, I was."

"But- You're Pidge! You don't take shit from anybody!" He exclaimed.

She lightly shrugged, careful not to move too much to avoid hurting her side even more. "Yeah, not anymore, but that was before I lost almost all of my family."

Lance frowned and grabbed a hold of Pidges hand. "At least they're back now, right Pidge?"

Pidge smiled, squeezing his hand. "Yeah."

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, the silence both worrying and comforting.

"...Katie." Pidge said softly, causing Lance to look down at her in confusion.

"What?"

"My real name, It's Katie. Katie Holt." She responded back, explaining better what she had meant.

The two went back into silence, only to be broken this time by Lance.

"Katie is a really pretty name."

Pidge chuckled lightly, trying not to laugh to avoid hurting herself. "Thanks."

"Can I… can I call you Katie?"

She smiled softly. "Sure."

Lance drummed his fingers against the cool metal he sat on. "Did you have any pets growing up?"

She let out a hum. "I have a dog back at home named Bae Bae… you?"

He shook his head. "No… I've always wanted a cat though."

Pidge raised an eyebrow. "More of a cat person?"

He lightly shrugged, trying not to move her too much. "I mean, even more so now, but I guess cats have always been pretty cool to me… I take it you're a dog person?"

"I don't really have a preference… but I think since we got the lions I like cat's more."

Lance looked down at her, her face seemed to be paler than it had ever been before… he hadn't really thought about just how pretty she was under her huge glasses that seemed to cover half of her face. He noticed a few barely noticeable freckles on her cheek, light and scattered enough that most wouldn't be able to see them unless they were really close.

"Did you always wear glasses?"

She chuckled. "No, I actually have perfect vision."

Lances eyebrows raised in surprise. "What, really?! Then why do you wear them? Don't they hurt your eyes?"

"They were Matts, he gave them to me before he left because the Garrison had fixed his eyes… I ended up replacing the lens to non-prescription and started wearing them when I became 'Pidge Gunderson'."

"Have you thought about not wearing them now that your brother is back?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Why? Think I look bad with them on?"

Lance spluttered "No-! I just thought they cover up your face a lot! And you look cute without them! But you also look cute with them too, I just-"

He stopped short when he heard small giggles from her, he looked down to find her trying not to laugh, a slight blush dusting over her cheeks.

"I was just messing with you!" She said in amusement, causing him to call out "Hey!" in indignation.

She calmed down but kept her smile. "I think one day I'll stop wearing them… for now though, I'm gonna keep them… I guess I could wear them less often though."

He smiled before yawning and resting his head on Pidges.

"Lance?"

He hummed. "Yeah?"

"What do you think the others are doing right now?"

"Probably either kicking Galra butt or doing everything they can to find us…"

"Do you think they'll be able to?" She asked, her voice wavering only slightly.

Lance squeezed her hand in a comforting way. "They will. It's gonna be okay."

Lance wished that he believed that completely, but halfway would have to be good enough.


	2. Chapter Two

"Hey, Lance?" Pidge asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"If we both make it out of here do you think I should grow my hair out again?"

Lance looked down, surprised and curious about the question. 

"I mean, I kind of miss it... but it would probably just get in the way... I think that maybe after the war I'll start growing it out again." She continued, not waiting to hear a reply from him.

"I think you look good either way... and we're both gonna be fine." He responded. Pidge simply hummed.

Lance quickly moved on to something that would hopefully lift her spirits, he recalled the first happy memory he could think of. "Remember when we tried to cut off Coran's mustache?"

She sniggered. "The scissors we were using broke, not even Keith's Bayard could cut through it!"

He grinned. "I'm pretty sure Corans' mustache is stronger than Voltron... that thing could probably completely wipe out the Galra and their forces."

His smile grew wider as he heard Pidge laugh, but it was quickly replaced with a worried frown as she hissed out in pain and groaned. 

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, taking in a shaky breath. "Yeah, just can't laugh too much right now."

Lance cursed himself in his head for stupidly making her laugh, quickly deciding to change his focus back to her instead of berating himself.

"How's the pain?"

She sighed, knowing there was no way to avoid it. She needed to be honest. "It's getting worse, breathing is becoming more and more difficult."

"Pidge-" He began but was cut off.

"-What would you say is the stupidest thing you've ever done?" She asked quickly, cutting him off and trying to get both of their minds off of her worsening injury.

He sighed, knowing what she was doing but still going along with it. 

"I mean... does getting involved in a space war with aliens count? Because that's definitely it." he answered, causing her to shake her head.

"No, before all of this Voltron stuff."

Lance hummed, thinking back. "If I tell you then you have to tell me something equally dumb that you did."

"Deal."

"Okay, so when I was 14 I wanted to impress this girl from my school, right?"

Pidge rolled her eyes, sighing. "I'm not surprised... continue."

"Well, what better way to show off my amazing long and slender legs than to gracefully slide into a baby swing?"

"...you didn't."

Lance grinned at her. "I did! Ended up getting stuck and had to call 911 so that some lovely firemen could cut me free. The girl I was trying to impress? Recorded the entire thing while laughing at me."

She took in a sharp breath, trying not to burst out laughing. "I need to get my hands on that video."

Lance chuckled. "When we get back to earth you can probably find it online. I went pretty viral..."

"How viral?"

"...1.2 million views?"

Pidge bit her lip, the urge to laugh becoming stronger. "Oh my _god._ "

Lance rolled his eyes at her amusement, smiling at her. "Your turn."

Pidge hummed and tapped her chin, thinking back on her past before smirking. "When I was 13 I hacked into my school's systems and figured out how to play the sailor moon theme song on loop over the intercom from home. I triggered it in class with a remote... It took 3 hours for the faculty to shut it off."

Lance snorted. "Are you kidding me? That's not dumb, that's genius!"

"What was dumb was that they figured out it was me. I got detention for an entire week."

Lance snorted at that. "Aw, was our little Pidge a rebel?"

She rolled her eyes at him, her smile slowly turning into a frown as she looked down at her hand, noting sadly that he had moved his hand during their conversation. She found she missed the warmth, as much as she hated to admit it, it was comforting. She diverted her attention away from her hand and to her side. The pain was becoming more intense and she was afraid that soon she wouldn't be able to hide it as well as she had been.

Lance turned his head to look at her, he felt his stomach drop at her expression, following her gaze to her side. "Pidge... I'm going to need to look at it soon. I need to make sure you aren't bleeding internally."

Pidge blushed and looked away, knowing that in order to check the wound on her side he would have to strip the top part of her suit. "Can we just... wait a little longer? I think It's feeling better."

Lance narrowed his eyes at her, his frown deepening. "...Katie..."

Pidge looked up at him at the sound of her name, her real name, not expecting it despite giving him permission to use it earlier. She found his eyes searching her face for any hint that she may be lying about her condition. She bit down the pain and met his gaze with a calm neutral expression, hoping that it convinced him to hold off on checking her injury. "I'm fine."

Lance sighed and looked away, nodding in confirmation. "Okay, fine... but if it starts to get worse you need to tell me.

Pidge let out a silent sigh, her body relaxing. The pain was still there and it was still intense but at least she wouldn't have to deal with a worried Lance. She feared he may be overbearing in his concern... and as nice as it was to have him care, she wasn't sure if she could deal with his constant worrying and doting. 

Pidge jumped in surprise at a sudden warmth covering her hand, cringing at the pain the movement caused shortly after. She turned her gaze down at her hand to find Lance holding it again, looking up at him she took note of his sad expression. "Lance... It's gonna be fine, the others are probably looking for us now."

The hand holding hers squeezed and she squeezed back, hoping that it brought him as much comfort as it brought her. Lance bit his lip and looked down, his short hair somehow covering his face surprisingly well.

"...I know... I just can't help but worry, y'know?"

She hummed. "I know."

Lance sighed and looked back up at her, the soft smile on his face making her heart jump.

"What do you miss about earth?" He asked softly, causing her to bite her lip and smile. 

"I miss sitting on our roof with matt, my mom's peanut butter cookies, and my dog ... I think I miss my mom the most though. What about you?"

"I miss my family, I miss our trips to Varadero beach, and I miss my mom's garlic knots."

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Pidge spoke up again.

What do you think is going on back on earth?" 

"I don't know... Do you think they declared us dead?" 

She hummed, thinking about it. "I think it's likely... how long have we been in space?"

"I don't even know... it's been a while though."

"At the very least we must have been declared missing... I wonder if they figured out Pidge Gunderson was a fake identity."

Lance snorted at that, shaking his head. "Are you kidding? Knowing you, they'll never figure it out."

She chuckled at what he said, knowing it likely to be true considering just how easy it was to fool them. "You know, their security could use a lot of work considering how easy it was to break in and enter using a fake identity."

"Yeah, sneaking out with Hunk was always way too easy."

"...What's the pizza like at that place you met Hunk?"

He tightened his grip on her hand slightly. "It's good... It's really good."

"As good as Vaminos?"

He chuckled. "It's better than that."

Her eyebrows raised in disbelief. "Impossible."

He once again grinned. "I thought so too, but man, these people really know their pizza."

"I wish I had gotten a chance to have some before we got caught up in all this space stuff..."

He once again tightened his grip on her hand. "Well, when we go back to earth I'll take you there and buy you whatever kind of pizza you like."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Any kind?"

He nodded "Yup! Any kind."

"Even Pineapple?"

He looked a bit disgusted but still nodded. "Yes, even that disgrace."

"You know, it kind of sounds like you're asking me out on a date." She teased.

He blushed and looked away. "...Maybe I am."

Her eyes widened and she looked at him in surprise. "Wait... what? ...You- You're asking me out? Like, on a date? _Romantically?_ "

He resisted the urge to laugh at her disbelief, instead nodding. "Yeah, I am... if you want to?"

Her eyebrows were furrowed, looking down with a blush. It looked as if she was trying to solve the hardest puzzle in the world with the way she pouted.

"Pidge?"

"...This doesn't make any sense."

Lance gave her a confused expression "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Since when have you had... _feelings_ for me?" She questioned, the frustration of not understanding being very visible on her face.

Lance blushed a bit more at the question, looking away and scratching the back of his neck nervously. "A while..."

She raised an eyebrow. "How long is 'A while'?"

"Since before Olkarion?" He mumbled.

She blushed and her eyes widened in surprise. "What?!" She tapped him on the arm lightly, not having the strength to really hit him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked with a frown.

"I didn't think you'd like me back? I mean, you're pretty incredible Pidge and I didn't want to make things awkward... could you imagine how weird it would make our game night?"

"You're an idiot." She smiled, "This pizza better be really good."

He perked up and looked at her. "Does that mean...?"

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you. "

He grinned at her causing her heart to once again jump. She grinned back.

A nagging voice in the back of her head reminded her that she might not make it to their date.

She hoped it was wrong.


	3. Bad Ending

Lance was unsure of just how much time had passed, though if he had to take a guess he would say at the least it had been an hour.

He glanced over at Pidge in concern, their conversations had faded out into silence a short while ago. His eyebrows furrowed as he took in her appearance, her skin had somehow grown paler and he spotted beads of sweat on her forehead. He quickly placed a hand next to where the beads of sweat had formed, and his breath caught in his throat at how cold her skin was.

She opened her eyes slowly and blinked in a manner that reminded him of an owl. "Lance? Do you think we have any water? I'm kinda thirsty..."

He nodded and slowly moved her off of him, resting her against the wall. She groaned softly at the loss of warmth and watched him with lidded eyes as he searched for something she could drink. He quickly pulled out a metal box and opened the lid, shuffling through the medical supplies it contained and sighing when he found none.

"I might have some water in blue, do you want me to go check?"

"No, don't leave." She whined, hoping he would come back. She hummed as he sighed and sat back down next to her.

Lance looked back at her worriedly, knowing that her condition was getting worse and that meant absolutely nothing good.

"Pidge, I need to check your side."

She barely responded, her head slightly dropping to the side and her gaze not meeting his.

He gently moved away from her and removed the top part of her armor, setting it aside. He slowly stripped the material that covered her top away from her skin, not bothering to cover up his gasp at seeing the large purple bruising that covered the majority of her side.

"Coño... Pidge, why didn't you say anything?"

She blinked a few times to get a better grasp on what was happening and then bit her lip.

"You'd worry."

Despite the situation, after hearing the answer she gave him he couldn't help but snort at her reply. "A little too late, Pidge. I've been worrying about you since we crashed."

She let out a weak groan at his response. "You'd worry even more, then... besides, even if I- even if I told you- what could you do? you'd drive yourself crazy."

Lance furrowed his eyebrows at her, trying to come up with something- anything- he could have done had he known, but coming up with nothing.

Pidge sighed and weakly gripped his hand with hers, ignoring her headache and trying to bring him some comfort. "It's okay, Lance... I'm okay."

He shook his head in frustration, tears building up in his eyes as he gripped her cold hand back, much tighter than she had gripped him. "How?! You’re dying!"

She also felt tears build up but blinked them away, focusing her attention on steadying her breathing. "I know."

He looked at her in disbelief, her calm response shocking him somewhat. "How are you so calm?"

"I don't know... I'm okay with what I've accomplished in my life... found my family... and I'm really tired."

Lance felt his stomach drop. "Tired?"

She shut her eyes "Yeah, my eyes feel really heavy."

He felt tears begin to spill onto his cheeks and held her hand to his chest while using the other to run his fingers through her hair. "I need you to stay awake, okay? Stay awake for just a few more hours... just until the rest of the team gets here so we can put you in the healing pod and then you can sleep."

She slowly opened her eyes, moving them to meet his. Her honey-colored orbs had a somewhat glossy sheen and he wasn't sure if she could see him... at least, well enough to see his face twisted in worry and despair.

She hummed and softly squeezed his hand as best she could, it just barely making a difference in pressure. "You are talking to the same girl that once pulled 4 all nighters in a row to finish a project… I've got this."

Her words didn't stop the sinking feeling in his stomach and it certainly didn't stop the ache he was feeling from knowing that if their friends didn't get here soon she wouldn't be breathing for much longer... but he was able to let out the breath he had been holding because at the very least she was still alive now.

"Lance?"

"Yeah, Pidge?"

"...Could you sing something? My brother would always sing when I wasn't feeling good... and right now I'm feeling pretty awful."

Lance smiled softly and chuckled. "Anything for you, Pidge. Got any requests?"

"Know 'Blackbird' by The Beatles?"

"I do! You’re lucky my sister Veronica is obsessed with ancient bands."

She hummed in acknowledgment, making him frown at the lack of a rebuttal but he took that as his signal to start singing, humming out the melody and briefly singing the words he remembered.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free"

He watched as a small smile appeared on her face, her eyelids drooping slightly. He wanted to stop, the slow melody and her own drooping eyes made him feel as if he was singing her to sleep… he ignored his own fears and continued on.

"Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night"

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise"

A short moment of silence followed once he had stopped singing, causing Lance to look down at Pidge in a panic... only to find her light brown eyes gazing back at him, the sheen still there but her line of sight still obviously directed at him.

"You missed a lot of parts."

"Did I?"

"Yeah."

A beat of silence.

"You sounded really nice... even though you forgot half of the song."

"Once we get out of here I'll have to sing for you more often."

Lance was beginning to hate the silence with each and every pause that occurred... The dead quiet that encapsulated the odd underlayer they sat in made him feel as if he was drowning. He opened his mouth to talk but was suddenly cut off by Pidge’s voice.

"I'm really happy I met you."

"I'm really happy I met you too, Pidge."

"I wish I could have been able to get a slice of that Pizza..."

Lance suddenly wished for the deafening silence back.

"What are you talking about? You will."

"You know, I can almost smell it... I bet it tastes amazing."

"It does. You'll find out when I bring you there... and after I'll drag you to Cuba and I'll show you Varadero beach..."

She smiled and hummed. "...and I'll turn into an oversized lobster."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I'll make you wear so much sunscreen you'll look like a ghost."

"I'll stay under an umbrella and watch you act ridiculous in the water."

"I'll just pick you up over my shoulder and drag you in the water with me and after I'll introduce you to my family, they'll adore you."

Tears fell down the side of her face. "And then we'll play video games all night."

"We'll ruin our sleep schedule and I won't even care because it was worth it."

"Hunk will tease us endlessly."

"He's going to cry and make you as many fake alien peanut butter cookies as you want once you get out of the healing pod." Lance hiccuped and pulled her hand to his lips, hot tears falling from his eyes at a rapid pace.

She wanted to reach a hand up and wipe away his tears but much like the rest of her body, her arm felt like lead. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, just stay awake."

"I'm so tired, Lance… it's different then what I'm used to." 

"I know.. just a little longer..."

Pidges eyes slid shut and let out a short breath but didn't take one in. He quickly pulled her into his arms, holding her as if she were his lifeline as he felt her body go limp.

"...Pidge? Katie?"

He brushed her hair out of her face and quickly placed his head on her neck. He choked on air when he heard no pulse.

His life had crashed and crumbled before his eyes and he sobbed as he reminded himself that he would never see her again. He would never again listen to her ramble, never again watch her eyes light up at a new discovery, never again hear her teasing him, never catch her curled up on the floor asleep in front of her computer, never watch her take down another enemy with pure wits, he would never play video games with her all through the night, never hear her correct him that in space there really was no night, and never would he have his ass handed to him by her ever again. He placed his shaking hands on her cheeks and kissed her cold forehead.

Every single future he could have had with her had been ripped away from him. Every laugh, every smile, every date, every kiss… all of it wiped away the moment she took her last breath.

And as Lance sobbed and clung to the limp body of this incredible girl, the familiar roar of a lion sounded from above him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Let me know what you guys thought if you want :)


	4. Chapter 4: Good ending

When Lance had woken up he wasn't sure just what had happened, his memory first being fuzzy. He groaned as his limbs ached and his eyes burned. He sat up and held his head as tried to clear it. He felt his body shake as he began remembering, his stomach and heart sinking into his stomach.

She's gone.

She died in your arms.

You will never see her again.

He choked, his eyes widening and filling with more tears. Questions began to fill his head at a rapid pace as he looked around his room. How did he get here? Where are the others? How long has it been? He swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up, still shaking but needing answers.

He grabbed a note that had been left, reading it over and over but not being able to process anything but his name and "Infirmary". He ran a hand through his hair and made his way towards the door. He might as well check for them, and the infirmary was his only clue.

His steps began to become more stable as he walked through the halls of the castle, his mind beginning to wander.

'Why would they even be hanging out in the infirmary?'

He finally made it, standing outside the door he went to walk through them but stopped short after hearing a familiar voice.

"-We don't know just what happened to them, I want everyone to be careful around them for a little bit... there is no telling how they'll respond after going through what they did."

There was no denying that it was Shiro's voice, but what had surprised him was the very distinct "Them" in that sentence.

"How bad was it? I mean, when we found them-"

As he stumbled forward in an attempt to hear them both better, the door slid open automatically and suddenly his eyes connected with Hunks.

"Lance!" He watched as Hunk made his way over to him and let out a breath as he was picked up into Hunks arms and crushed by his hug.

Shiro smiled at him. "It's good to see you up, Lance. Pidge should be getting out of the healing pod soon."

His eyes widened at that. "What? She- She's okay?"

Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder. "She was almost gone when we got to you guys, luckily she's a fighter and we were able to get to her in time."

Lance let out what seemed like a mix between a sob and a laugh as he ran a hand through his hair and looked towards the ground. His entire body was filled with instant relief and joy. "She's okay."

Shiro nodded. "If you want, we can bring you to the pod she's in."

Hunk spoke up."Allura said she only had to stay in there for about 2 vargas longer, and that was... 30 dobashes ago?"

"How long was I asleep for?"

Hunk patted him on the back. "So long that I started asking Allura if we should put you in a pod too."

The walk to the pods was short, and once they got there he started to tear up, the sight of her in the pod cementing the fact that she really was alive. She was going to be fine.

As soon as Lance's eyes landed on her pale face he felt his legs go weak, the shock of everything beginning to hit him hard. He grabbed onto Hunk as his knees buckled and he collapsed, tears building up and spilling out of his eyes as if a dam had broken. He heard Hunk and Shiro call his name in concern and grinned at them.

"I'm okay, It's just... It's been a lot."

Hunk sighed in relief and patted him on the back while Shiro just nodded.

"We've been keeping an eye on her since we got you both here, but if you'd like we can leave you two alone. I know you both must have been through a lot."

Lance smiled at him "Thanks, Shiro... I'd actually really like that."

Shiro nodded again and patted Hunk on the shoulder. "C'mon, let's go let everyone else know Lance is up."

Hunk looked a bit hesitant, but the pleading looks from both Shiro and Lance convinced him and he let Lance go and got up. Both him and Shiro left, leaving him in silence with Pidge.

Looking at her face and listening to the soft beeping of her pulse soothed him, moving to the pod she stayed stasis in he rested his head against it as his tears dried up and he felt himself drift into a peaceful sleep.

Lance woke up as his head fell forward from the pod opening and he quickly forced his eyes open and looked towards the pod where a dazed and confused Pidge stumbled out. He stumbled forward and grabbed onto her before she could fall over.

"Katie!"

"Wha- Lance?" She asked, the dazed expression on her face fading but the confusion staying in place. He watched her eyes scan her surroundings as her eyebrows became more furrowed.

"I'm alive?"

Lance laughed and nodded "Yeah, you are." His eyes began filling with tears again and he sniffled, hugging her tightly and burying his face into her neck. "You scared the quiznack out of me."

She laughed at that, hugging him back just as tightly. Lance felt his heart lighten at the sound.

"You owe me a slice of Pizza."

"After this? You're getting way more than a slice of pizza."

She pulled away just enough to see his face. "I can't believe I almost died before I could see that video of you stuck in a baby swing."

At that, Lance began laughing like he had never laughed before, Pidge soon joining in. Neither of them were sure how long they stayed like that, just laughing.

Pidge wiped a tear from her eye as both their laughing calmed down, looking back at him she found herself surprised by the pure love in his eyes as he looked at her. They both froze, taking in every bit of one another's face that they could. Suddenly, there was movement as Lance put his hand on her cheek.

Both of them moved closer, the motions feeling just right as their mouths connected. It was like a cheesy love movie, the way things seemed to freeze around them, yet somehow kept moving.

Everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to apologize for how long it took me to come out with this chapter. Due to personal reasons, I was unable to update it as soon as I had planned. I really hope you guys liked the last chapter, thank you so much for reading. <3


End file.
